Year One: Ginny Weasley and the Enigma's Diary
by JustYourVoice
Summary: Story one in the Seventh Weasley series. Chamber of Secrets from Ginny's perspective. Canon compliant.
1. Prologue

"Give me back my book!"

"I don't see why Percikins needs it, do you two?"

Twin toddlers laughed at the game of keep away. The eldest son rolled his eyes.

"Will you all just knock it off? We don't need Mum on our case from the very start."

_"Just the beginning of a new day," _thought Molly as she entered the kitchen holding her youngest son. She quickly checked the enchantments she had cast a half hour ago. The skillet was still flipping pancakes, the bacon was still frying in the pan, and her sons seemed to be behaving…for the most part.

"Charlie, give Percy his book. I need you to help Bill set the table."

The son in her arms shifted his head on her shoulder. He cracked his blue eyes open a fraction of a centimeter and scrunched up his face in disgust. Molly couldn't help but smirk at him. Ron was the most difficult to wake of all of her children. The only thing that seemed to peak his interest in the mornings was food. She sat him in his highchair and he rubbed his eyes. She quickly set to work serving her sons their breakfast.

Ten years ago, a newlywed Molly and Arthur settled in their new home and affectionately christened it 'The Burrow.' Their love quickly expanded to a family of nine in the decade that followed. Most women would wilt under the weight of work it took to raise six boys plus a newborn. Molly Weasley was not most women. She thrived in the chaos that her family could cause. Yes, it was exhausting, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Her sons were still bouncing with excitement from Halloween the night before which made this morning even more interesting. Despite the noise of her boys' antics, her well trained ears heard the family clock chime. She glanced at it quickly and noted the hand labeled "Arthur" rotating to 'home.'

_"He just left for work. Why would he be coming home at this hour?"_

There was the familiar pop of apparition and her husband strode through the door. Arthur Weasley gazed at his wife with wide eyes and a huge grin.

"Molly, it's happened! He's gone! I needed to come tell you straight away!"

"What? Arthur, you're not making any sense. Who's gone?"

"You-know-who! He's gone!" He rushed toward his wife, lifted her in his arms, and spun them around.

"Boys, this calls for a celebration. He-who-must-not-be-named has been defeated and we no longer have to live in fear. And I have the day off. Everyone in the ministry in fact."

There was a general cheer from the six ginger haired boys. Fred and George leapt from their chairs and began marching around the kitchen chanting, "You-know-who is gone! You-know-who is gone!" Ron watched his brothers and clapped his hands.

"Okay boys! Upstairs! Bill and Charlie, help your brothers get dressed… We're going out to celebrate!"

"You heard your mother...off with you!" Arthur chuckled and kissed his wife on the cheek. Bill picked up Ron and the boys clambered up the stairs still chanting. She turned to her husband and smiled. She loved how his ears still turned red whenever he kissed her.

"But how, Arthur? After all these years, how could he be defeated?"

"Do you remember hearing about the Potters from…your brothers?" Arthur's voice became solemn, just above a whisper. Molly took a deep breath and gave a curt nod. Her husband knew it would be difficult to talk about Fabian and Gideon. She had recently lost them to You-know-who's Death eaters only this past spring. They died fighting for a better world alongside the Order of the Phoenix. She seemed to remember that the Potters were members as well.

"Well, they had a son…about Ron's age I believe…and well, the details are still sorta sketchy, but You-know-who apparently tried to kill their son…Harry…and he failed…" Arthur smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "You-know-who failed and now he is gone... Molly…he's gone!"

They laughed together; great joyous laughs like they had when they were teenagers. Molly just couldn't believe it. Her family was safe again. Her children could grow up with hope and promise for the future. Her celebration abruptly ceased when her motherly instinct kicked in.

"What about the Potter boy? Is he alright?" At this Arthur's smile slipped from his face.

"You-know-who got to his parents first…they were murdered. Harry survived, but he is an orphan. I think only a few people know where he is."

"The poor dear! I hope he is alright! He can't be all alone!"

"Of course not, dear. He just vanquished the most powerful dark wizard we have ever known. I doubt that the ministry would abandon him. Come on, let's get the baby. We have some celebrating to do!"

Molly led the way up the narrow staircase to the nursery. The couple gazed into the crib of the youngest of their family. Her short ginger locks curled around her ears and caught the sunlight making them shine an even brighter copper. She was sleeping so peacefully. She didn't even know and couldn't even comprehend how her world had changed in just the past hour. Molly felt her husband's arm snake around her waist as he kissed the top of her head. Molly's eyes glazed over with tears.

"We are so lucky, you know?"

"What's that, dear?" Arthur pulled her closer to him.

"I love you. Our children are safe and happy." Molly reached out and stroked the baby's head.

"Ginny can sleep soundly now and we owe it all to Harry Potter."

%G%

She was going to be all alone this year. Yes, she would have her parents, but she was going to be the only one back at home. Ginny was going to miss her brothers. They teased her and took her things and pulled her hair, but they were fun and she knew deep down that they loved her. She was going to especially miss Ron. Although lately he wasn't giving her much reason to. They had become so close this past year with their older brothers off at school. They had spent their time flying brooms, playing chess and exploding snap. Then the summer came and with Fred, George, and Percy's return, Ron became more distant and she became the 'kid sister.' Her mum told her it was because he was nervous about Hogwarts. It didn't mean he had to be so annoyed with her all the time.

September first was always hectic in the Weasley household. Their Mum would dote after them with possible forgotten items that needed packing. After saying goodbye to their Dad, they walked from the ministry to King's cross.

"So Ronnikins, what house you think you are going to be sorted into?", chuckled Fred. Ginny couldn't help but laugh herself. The twins could always get Ron riled up.

"He looks like a particularly good finder… I'd say Hufflepuff for sure, Gred."

"Shut up." Ron spoke through clenched teeth, but he seemed to look paler to Ginny.

Her Mum took Ginny's hand in hers. "Stop, all of you. We need to get to the platform. We're already late as it is. Now stay together… I don't want us getting separated so you miss the train. The station's **packed with Muggles, of course**, so mind yourselves."

Her Mum stopped the caravan of carts and turned to them, **"Now, what's the platform number?"**

Ginny couldn't wait for her brothers to answer, **"Nine and three quarters! Mum, can't I go…"**

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**

Percy squared his shoulders and walked briskly through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Ginny had seen her brothers make this journey many times before, but she still loved it. She wished she could go this year with Ron. They could be friends again. No one knew more about chess or the Cannons like Ron did. The twins could show them all the cool places in Hogwarts. She hated being the youngest. She had to wait for everything.

**"Fred, you next."**

**"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"**

Ginny bit back a grin. It was obviously Fred…she hadn't been their sister for ten years without knowing the difference between the twins.

**"Sorry, George, dear."**

**"Only joking, I am Fred."** And he walked through followed closely behind by George who shrugged at their Mum.

"He got you there, Mum."

"Oh, those two! What am I going to do with them?" Ginny giggled as her Mum huffed with exasperation.

**"Excuse me…" **called a voice from behind them. They turned to see the owner of the voice was a short boy with raven black hair. He looked a bit disheveled in Ginny's opinion. He was wearing clothes that were much too big for his smaller frame. His hair stuck straight up in the back. He wore glasses that were taped at the bridge. What caught her attention were his eyes. They were the most vibrant shade of green Ginny had ever seen.

**"Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." **Her Mum pointed at her brother.

The boy shifted his weight from one leg to the other. **"Yes…the thing is…the thing is, I don't know how to…"**

**"How to get onto the platform?"** The boy nodded and gulped. Her Mum smiled kindly at him. **"Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

**"Er…okay…"** muttered the boy and he repositioned his trolley until he faced the barrier. He swallowed then began to run at the barrier. Ginny's heart began to race. She knew he would be okay, but he was just so nervous. As expected he disappeared through the barrier and she gave a sigh of relief. She didn't even realize that she had been holding her breath.

Ron went through the barrier with minimal coaching from their Mum. Ginny still had to go through with her Mum. _"Like a baby…" _she groaned inwardly. As they came out the other side, her Mum let go of her hand to set to doting on Ron. Their Mum called for Fred and George and they jumped off the train and approached the rest of the family.

**"Ron, you've got something on your nose."** Ron tried his hardest to wriggle away, but their Mum was a master at wrangling her children. She began rubbing the end of Ron's nose with a handkerchief.

**"Mum… geroff."**

**"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?"** said George through pouting lips.

**"Shut up," **muttered Ron under his breath.

Percy came striding up to them, his silver prefect badge worn proudly on his puffed out chest.

**"Can't stay long, Mother. I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves."**

He had been going on and on about his stupid badge all summer. Ginny thought he could be so pompous sometimes. He was such a momma's boy. The only saving grace was that the twins made sure to put him in his place.

Her Mum kissed him on the cheek and Percy turned and left. _"I guess that's no goodbye for me then," _Ginny thought.

Her Mum then turned to the twins with her trademark "I-mean-business-don't-cross-me" look.

**"Now, you two…this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've…you've blown up a toilet or…"**

Fred guffawed and gave her an incredulous look, **"Blown up a toilet?! We've never blown up a toilet."**

George snickered and gave Fred a mischievous look, **"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."**

Their Mum put her hands on her hips, **"It's not funny. And look after Ron."**

Ron groaned and hung his head.

**"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

**"Shut up,"** Ron retorted again.

Fred ignored Ron and spoke. **"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train? You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is? Harry Potter!"**

Ginny had heard stories of the famous Harry Potter for as long as she could remember. Some of them were complete hogwash like how he was actually a 700 year old wizard sent in the form of a toddler and he was being secretly trained by a group of hermits for the day he would rise again. While others said it was all a cover up by the ministry and no baby could ever defeat You-know-who. Still the majority, like her parents, believed that Harry had been 'The Boy Who Lived.' There must be something the boy possessed that You-Know-Who didn't. Every year, many wizarding families would add to their Halloween celebrations a moment of silence in respect for the Potters' sacrifice and for Harry, wherever he was. This shy, unassuming boy was Harry Potter? Now as Ginny thought about it, she couldn't believe it. She needed to get another look at him.

**"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…"**

**"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

**"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there…like lightning."**

Ginny gulped. That part of the legend was true? It was said that he had been hit by a killing curse. It had somehow deflected back to He-who-must-not-be-named, defeating him and leaving a lightning bolt scar on Harry. He had survived, but his parents hadn't.

**"Poor dear…no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."** Ginny's Mum had always had a soft spot for Harry Potter. When anyone mentioned him, she was quick to wonder aloud about his upbringing with an _"I hope the poor dear's alright. It isn't right for a child to grow up alone."_

**"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-know-who looks like?"**

Their Mum's expression changed from wistful to stern in an instant. **"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

**"All right, keep your hair on."**

The train whistled and Ginny knew her brothers would be leaving her now. _"All alone for a whole year…"_ She watched her brothers hop onto the train and she couldn't hold back her tears. This year wouldn't be any fun without them. They would be off having adventures at Hogwarts and she was stuck at the Burrow. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand so she could see clearly. Her brothers noticed her crying. Ron looked embarrassed.

**"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls," **said Fred.

**"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."**

**"George!"** her Mum scolded.

She laughed through the tears and wiped her runny nose. The train began to pull away and she ran after it; after her brothers. She was laughing and crying. She continued to run until she couldn't see the three ginger heads poked out of the train windows anymore. Her Mum walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I guess it's back to the Burrow for us then, dear."

Her Mum's eyes were gleaming with unshed tears.

"Mum, are you okay?" Her Mum became teary every year when she sent her brothers off to Hogwarts.

"Oh Ginny, someday you'll understand." Ginny heard her Mum take a shaky breath and then felt her squeeze her shoulder. "Come on, dear, let's go home."

%G%

It was so unfair. Ron had adventures with Harry Potter all year. Harry was the youngest house quidditch player in a century. Harry had battled a troll. Harry had defeated You-know-who…_again!_ Ron had sent an owl to Mum explaining everything. Ginny had crept onto the stair landing and peered through the railings to hear her Mum read the letter to her Dad.

"He was injured, Arthur!"

"He is going to be fine. Professor Dumbledore assured me it was a minor injury and Madam Pomfrey is well acquainted with the potions to heal him. Molly, we should be proud of him. I, for one, am proud of his bravery."

"That's all well and good, but I hope he is more careful in the future. He shouldn't be encouraging his friends into danger just because he was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry Potter doesn't need to take any more risks than he already has!"

"Yes, I'm sure Harry had nothing to do with the heroics…hmmm? Besides, I'm sure this is the last time we'll hear of anything like this."

Now they were back on platform nine and three quarters to take her brothers home for the summer. She was excited to see them and hear about their school year, but she was especially curious to hear Ron's stories about Harry. The Hogwarts Express rolled to a stop; billowing clouds of steam. From out of the mist, Ginny noticed her youngest brother's ginger hair first. Ron was walking toward her with a bushy haired girl on his left side and Harry Potter on his right. Ginny couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

**"There he is, Mum, there he is, look! Harry Potter!"**

**"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."**

Her Mum smiled at the trio. **"Busy year?" she said.**

**"Very. Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."**

**"Oh, it was nothing, dear."**

Ginny was speechless. Her Mum had given Harry Potter Christmas gifts! She had never given any Christmas gifts to anyone other than family.

**"Ready, are you?" **A large mustached, purple faced man had barked at Harry and was now looking around King's Cross furiously. **"Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." **He didn't wait for a reply. He abruptly turned and stormed away.

Did Harry live with that man? It would explain the ill-fitting, secondhand clothing Harry had worn the first time she saw him. He was incredibly rude and mean. Ginny noticed that Harry was still smiling though. It was the first time she had seen him smile and it was brilliant.

A/N: All words in bold are direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and are not owned by me. Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to Queen Jo Rowling. Long live the Queen!


	2. Buttered Elbows and Dropped Dishes

Ginny found it more than easy to get her youngest brother to share information about his new friend. In fact, that summer Ron talked of little else than Harry Potter. When he wasn't talking of the Boy Who Lived, he would talk about his "very brilliant, yet completely mental" friend, Hermione Granger. Although it was wonderful to learn all she could about the boy she couldn't seem to get out of her head, Ginny had to admit that she was jealous of the attention they both received from Ron. She had hoped that with her brother's return would come a return to the familiar. To her disappointment, the way things were became the way things used to be.

One day in July, Ginny burst into Ron's bedroom and begged him to go for a fly with her.

"PLEEEEAASE! It's been forever since I've had a chance. Mum says I can't go alone and the twins are busy with Merlin knows what. You know how they get when they're holed up in their room like this. I didn't want to become the target of any of their mischief."

"I said no, Gin! I've got this letter to write to Harry. His birthday is coming up and he is still with those _awful_ muggles! And Hermione has been nagging me for a reply to her last owl...besides, how many times have I told you to bloody knock? This is my room and is it too much for a bloke to have some privacy?"

At that, Ginny was quickly pushed out of his room and the door slammed in her face. All she could do was sadly turn from his door and go back to her bedroom.

"_Maybe once I'm at Hogwarts with them all, we can be together like we used to," _Ginny thought bitterly.

%G%

"But, Mum, he isn't writing back! I've owled him at least twelve times and I haven't gotten one scrap of parchment from him! I think those awful muggles are keeping his mail from him," Ron whinged at the dinner table.

"That may well be, however, there is nothing your father and I can do about it at the moment. Those muggles are his legal guardians. Your father and I will discuss what to do," their Mum responded back.

Ginny burst with excitement and begged, "Oh, please, Mum! I know Ron has been trying to have Harry over to stay! It would be so wonderful if he could come!"

Fred and George sniggered across from her.

"I'm sure it would be ever so wonderful!" cracked Fred in his best impression of Ginny.

"Oh, Harry! Please let us have hundreds of bespectacled babies and live happily ever after!" George cried in a high-pitched inflection.

Ginny felt her face warm to an uncomfortable temperature as her gaze fell to her lap. Was she that obvious? She had tried to keep her feelings to herself, but maybe she had mentioned Harry a few (or more) times in casual conversation.

"Leave your sister alone, you two!" declared her Mum. There was a chorus of mumbled affirmation from the twins and the matter was dropped.

%G%

Traditionally, the Weasley children were allowed to sleep in during their summers home. However, there was only one sound known to wake them from a dead sleep: the fury of their mother.

Ginny groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. She was still too drowsy to understand what her mother was shouting, but she knew who were the most likely objects of her anger. _What have they done this time? It is too bloody early for this!_

Abandoning her bed as a lost cause, Ginny flung her quilt aside. She glanced at her periwinkle nightdress clad reflection and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. At least, she knew her Mum was up and had probably made breakfast. As she walked down the flight of stairs to the kitchen, she couldn't help but think of the lovely dream her Mum had interrupted. Ginny froze as she entered the kitchen. The subject of said dream was currently sitting at the breakfast table. She squealed and ran for her room.

_Harry Potter! Why is he here? WHY IS HE HERE? And he saw me in my pajamas! I must look a fright! How could such a wonderful dream turn into such a nightmare?_

Ginny resigned herself to the embarrassment and walked to the bathroom so she could shower. After she finished, she changed and stared into the mirror. Her normally copper hair was dark auburn from the water. Although she was flushed from the shower's steam, her freckles still stood out from her skin. She was such a little girl. Harry would never look twice at her. At that moment she heard footsteps on the third floor landing. She carefully opened the bathroom door and caught a glimpse of Harry and Ron. Harry's jet black hair was sticking up in the back. She had the overwhelming urge to touch it. Harry must have heard her for he turned and stared directly into her eyes. His bright green eyes were just as she remembered at King's Cross. They were so vibrant, so deep, so alive. Ginny quickly came to and closed the bathroom door with a snap. _Could she make more of a fool of herself?_

%G%

_Apparently so._ Ginny groaned as she banged the back of her head against her closed door. It seemed as though every time Harry Potter was in the room, she was struck dumb. Her responses either came out as splutters or mumbles. The majority of the time, one of her brothers was there to interrupt so she could make a sly getaway. However, just now when Harry asked her if she had seen Ron, she was alone in the sitting room. She felt like her face had gone numb. _Say something! Anything!_ Instead, Ginny bolted for the safe haven of her room and was currently berating herself. _Maybe if I hide in here the whole summer, I can avoid him and save myself from more embarrassment._

"Ginny!" Her Mum's call sounded throughout the whole Burrow.

_Too late. _Ginny trudged down the stairs, praying to Merlin that Harry was no longer in the sitting room. She found her Mum instead, setting knitting needles to work on what appeared to be mittens.

"Ah, there you are, dear! I wanted to discuss your birthday. It's in a few days and I wanted to know what you wanted for your present. And what flavor cake do you want me to make? I was thinking chocolate." her Mum asked cheerily.

Ginny had wanted her own broom for longer than she could even remember. A pet to take to Hogwarts wouldn't be a bad request either. But those types of gifts were expensive and Ginny was a Weasley. She knew better than to ask for something so outlandish. The last thing Ginny wanted to see was the look on her Mum's face when she would have to disappoint her only daughter.

"I don't know, Mum. Maybe just some quills for school would be good. Chocolate's great. That's my favorite." Ginny forced the cheer into her voice and smiled.

"That sounds perfect, Ginny dear! I'm so happy to hear you are already thinking about your studies."

Ginny was used to her brothers either acting as if she were the annoying baby sister or protecting her from the world to the point of feeling suffocated. Her birthday was always different. It was the one day where her brothers openly smothered her with affection.

She was sitting at the breakfast table enjoying her favorite foods when the twins came upon her from both sides. They lifted her up by her arms and danced her around in a circle.

"Happy Birthday, little sprite!", they hollered in unison.

Ginny couldn't stop laughing even when they dropped her unceremoniously back in her chair. She tried to catch her breath, but nothing made her happier than her family. Even Percy made the effort to leave his room to celebrate with her. She reminded herself to investigate why he had spent the entire summer in voluntary solitude.

Like all birthdays in the Weasley household, the guest list was limited to immediate family only (Harry being the exception this time). Ginny received the quills she asked for and a large double layered chocolate cake with periwinkle frosting. Her brothers gave her each of her favorite candies. Licorice wands from Percy, a pack of strawberry flavored Drooble's Best Blowing Gum from the twins, and a chocolate frog from Ron. Bill and Charlie sent her letters relaying all the adventures they were having in Egypt and Romania, respectively. To the typical witch her age, these gifts would seem paltry, but to Ginny they were valuable because they came from her brothers.

%G%

Ginny received something just as valuable the next morning- her first Hogwarts letter. Here was irrevocable proof that she would be attending the same school as her family had for generations. Sure, she made a fool of herself as soon as Harry joined the family for breakfast, but not even a dropped porridge bowl nor a buttered elbow could put a damper on her happiness. Now all she had to do was get into Gryffindor house.

The boys minus Percy organized a two on two Quidditch game that she was obviously not invited to. There wasn't much else to do at the Burrow especially by yourself. Ginny opted to climb one of her favorite trees in the grove where the boys were playing their game. She shimmied herself halfway up then sat on a sturdy branch; her back leaned against the thick trunk while she dangled her foot. A refreshing breeze whistled through the trees. The smell of summer was in the air and Ginny couldn't help smiling to herself. She was about to close her eyes and take a nap when she heard the shouts of her brothers. She peeked through the branches and she saw him. Harry swooped like a hawk to catch an apple Fred had thrown. His raven hair was fluttering in the wind; his emerald eyes squinted in concentration. He leaned into his Nimbus Two Thousand and sped faster toward the plummeting apple. At the last moment, he caught it and pivoted his broom up toward the sky. He was so graceful and powerful. No wonder he was on the Gryffindor team. She imagined how it would feel to ride with him. Her arms around his waist and head leaned against his shoulder. The wind in her hair and the swooping sensation in her stomach from the ride and the company. She closed her eyes and silently wished over and over- _if only, if only._

%G%

The week passed without any serious incidents. True, her Mum was becoming increasingly frustrated with how many broken dishes she had had to repair, but Ginny was also becoming more aware of when Harry was about to enter a room.

The day came for them to make the annual trip for school supplies and it would be the first time for Ginny to be receiving items for herself.

"Now, Ginny dear, I expect you to stay by my side the entire time. No wandering off now. We have a lot to purchase and only a small time to accomplish it in." her Mum commanded.

"Yes, Mum, you've told me a hundred times since breakfast. I am not to leave your side. A goblin might come around the corner and claim me for his bride! If you are with me, you can kindly explain to him that I am not of age quite yet." Ginny smirked.

"That is not funny, Ginevra! The world can be a dangerous place and you're young. You don't understand how scary it can be!"

"Yes, Mum."

Her Dad and brothers soon joined them at the kitchen fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley. Ron quietly explained to their parents that Harry had never travelled by floo powder. It was strange to Ginny that someone as courageous as Harry was so inexperienced in the Wizarding world. She could remember flooing to Aunt Muriel's as soon as she was able to walk— although that wasn't much of an experience to brag about. The twins went first, demonstrating the proper use of floo powder. Next her Dad vanished in a puff of green smoke and flames. Finally it was Harry's turn. He appeared rather pale as he stepped into the fireplace. He took a deep calming breath and then managed to cough out, "D—Dia—gon Alley."

Harry disappeared into the green flames and Ron abruptly turned to their Mum.

"Do you think he made it?"

"Oh dear, I do hope he is alright! Hurry, Ron! We need to make sure he made it through."

Ginny and her Mum tripped out of the Leaky Cauldron's hearth in a cloud of ash. She liked traveling by magic, but floo powder was a messy way to do it in her opinion. She looked forward to the day when she would receive her apparation license, but that seemed like a whole lifetime away. Her Mum quickly went to work counting ginger heads, but did not come up with a raven haired one in her numbers. She rushed to Tom, the barman, and frantically asked him if he had seen Harry come through there.

"No, can't say that I have, Molly. Think I would have noticed if Harry Potter himself came through my pub. I'll keep an eye out for him though."

Her Mum rushed back to them.

"Oh Arthur, we must find him! I'll never forgive myself if he is injured somewhere!" she spoke through great sobs.

"Calm down, dear. We'll find him." Her Dad swiftly turned to her brothers. "Boys, I want you to split up and look for Harry. We'll meet up at Gringott's in 30 minutes if we don't find him. Off you go!"

"What about us?" Ginny whinged. "Are we just going to stand here?"

Her Mum scowled. "Let your father and brothers search the shops. We'll search the crowds. Don't let go of my hand, Ginny."

"Yes, Mum."

%G%

"There they are!" her Mum declared.

Ginny had hardly any time to find them herself before she was grabbed by the hand and pulled towards Gringotts.

**"Oh, Harry...oh, my dear...you could have been anywhere..."**

Harry appeared to be at his most disheveled. Soot covered him from head to foot. His clothes were rumpled. The bridge of his glasses had broken and they hung haphazardly on his nose. _How then does he still look so very adorable?_ Ginny was mortified when her mother produced a brush from her bag and proceeded to sweep the dark dust from his clothes. Her father quickly repaired Harry's glasses. Harry turned to Ron and to a bushy brunette Ginny assumed must be the 'brilliant Hermione Granger.' She was dressed in a conservative burgundy cardigan and black slacks (both of which appeared to be new compared to Ginny's own combination of handmade and secondhand clothes). The ease with which she conversed with Ron and Harry ruffled her as well.

After collecting a pittance of sickles and galleons from the family vault, Ginny was whisked away to the secondhand robe shop with her mother. Although this was a routine errand for her, this would be the first time that she would be fitted for the signature Hogwarts school robes and uniform. The thrill was lost once Ginny saw the available robes to have refitted. Variations of faded black; frayed hems from overuse; singed edges from wayward spells; tears from the hasty removal of house patches-How would she ever look half decent compared to the others?

She knew better to complain. She knew they couldn't afford Madam Malkin's robes. The one time she had grumbled, she had expected her Mum to shout at her. Instead she stood silent with a look of shame in her eyes. Ginny abruptly apologized and mumbled that the clothes were fine. Later that night, Percy provided the scolding while Charlie took her aside to explain the Weasley finances. The short story was that they were not good, but what they lacked in monetary value, they made up for in true riches. Still at this moment, Ginny didn't feel very rich.

Purchases made, Ginny and her Mum set off toward Flourish and Blotts. A large crowd had formed outside the bookstore and the demographic definitely skewed toward witches in their mid-forties to mid-sixties. And no wonder, for a large banner proclaimed that Gilderoy Lockhart himself would be there to autograph copies of his autobiography. The twins always teased their mother about him. Her Mum consulted his books whenever there was a difficult magical housekeeping problem. And it certainly seemed to help that Gilderoy was not bad looking in the slightest. However, when Ginny had looked at his photograph on the dustcover flap, she felt that his eyes sparkled a bit too much, his hair was a bit too luminous, and his smile a bit too plastered on. In fact, when the man himself came into view, he was wearing that exact smile.

Hermione certainly seemed taken with him. Ginny was encouraged at the thought. Maybe a crush on Lockhart would distract her from any feelings for Harry— who was currently being dragged up to the platform where Gilderoy was posing for the photographers.

**"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography...which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge. He had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book 'Magical Me.' He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"**

Harry grimaced under the weight of the complete works of Lockhart. He stumbled off the platform and made his way towards _her._ At that moment, Ginny had the sensation of her heart being pulled in two different directions. One pleading with Merlin himself to keep Harry away so she wouldn't make a fool of herself again. The other begging that he invade her space just so she could breathe the same air as him.

**"You have these. I'll buy my own..." **and with that Harry tipped the books into her pewter cauldron. _Say something! Anything!_ Unfortunately, the words wouldn't come and she stood stock still, hoping against hope to not upset whatever force kept Harry standing beside her.

**"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" **said a swotty voice. Ginny turned to see a boy with pale blonde hair sneering at Harry. She immediately disliked him.

**"Famous Harry Potter...can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."**

Ginny saw red. _How dare he?! Harry is nothing like these puffed up, fake gits. He is kind and genuine. _The words spewed from her mouth without a second thought.

**"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!"**

Harry appeared surprised, but she only had eyes for this prat at the moment.

**"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" **

Just when she thought this day couldn't be any more embarrassing, her secret crush is revealed to the boy in question. She wanted to crawl under the nearest rock and die. Before she could find one, Ron and Hermione joined the confrontation.

**"I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those," **remarked the prat.

Ron turned red and dropped his books into her cauldron then went flying at the boy. Harry and Hermione were barely pulling him back by his jacket. Her dad came over to break up the fight, but he was interrupted by a man who looked like an older version of the prat, except he was even worse. This was the same Mr. Malfoy her dad had spent night after night ranting about at the dinner table. Mr. Malfoy pulled a battered transfiguration book out of her cauldron and inspected it.

**"Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"**

Her dad was usually a levelheaded man. In a fight with her Mum, he was calm and collected. He was the first to accept blame and apologize. Her dad was not that man at the moment and she didn't blame him one bit.

**"The company you keep, Weasley...and I thought your family could sink no lower..."**

Her dad threw himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him into a bookshelf. The cauldron fell from Ginny's hands, books tumbled out onto the floor. The twins cheered him on while her Mum shrieked for him to stop. It took a half giant in the form of Hagrid to separate the two wizards. Mr. Malfoy thrust the transfiguration book at Ginny.

**"Here, girl...take your book...it's the best your father can give you..."**

Ginny grabbed the book and stared defiantly at Mr. Malfoy. Her father was worth ten times the wizard he was.

%G%

As soon as they had flooed home, her Mum rushed them out of the kitchen so she could cook. Ron challenged Harry to a game of chess before dinner. Ginny gathered her share of the school supplies and ran up to her room for two reasons. The first being that she knew she would just annoy Ron if she stuck around and second being that she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Harry. She closed her bedroom door behind her and decided to arrange her books. The twins would probably tease her if they knew it, but she was actually curious to thumb through the textbooks and see a preview of all she would learn this year. She desperately wanted to use her wand, but her Mum had refused her pleas.

"I will give it to you on the platform. All your brothers got their wands just before boarding and it will be the same with you, young lady. It is far too tempting to use your wand before then and I don't want any accidents. Do I make myself clear?"

Ginny had stomped her foot in frustration, but she knew that her Mum's word was law. Her surprisingly springy 12 inch hazel wand with a dragon heartstring core would stay hidden from her until September first. _Doesn't Mum know that I am not like my brothers? Sure, the twins must have tried something, but I'm not dumb enough to. I know how to be responsible._

She sat on her bed and browsed the titles of her textbooks. She skipped all of Gilderoy Lockhart's because she even had the sense to know they were probably rubbish. Besides defense against the dark arts, the one subject that always fascinated her was transfiguration. Ginny wasn't necessarily ashamed of her ginger hair. She wouldn't even say she hated it. She just wished it wasn't as bold as it was. Her hair was the same hue as a pumpkin. If anything about her appearance bothered her, it would be her freckles. She had a dusting of the brown spots over her entire body, but they seemed to congregate mostly on her cheeks and shoulders. Ginny wanted to make friends this year, but the combination of ginger hair and freckles would most definitely bring her the wrong type of attention. A simple transfiguration spell might be able to turn her hair color to a rich auburn or lessen her freckles to a few well-placed beauty marks. She hoped that those spells would be in the agenda for her first year.

With eagerness, Ginny shuffled through the books for Emeric Switch's _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_. Like all the other hand-me-down books, the cover was scuffed and frayed. It appeared as though the book was about to rip in two and it was not because of the loose binding. Ginny noticed the book wouldn't closed all the way because there was a second book inside it. _How very curious…I wonder what this is?_

Ginny examined the small, black book. It was just as shabby as the other books she owned; the once gilded edges of the pages were faded with time. There was no title on the book's spine. Only the numbers 1942 appeared on the cover of the book. She assumed it must be a year. It was a rather plain looking book. Her Dad had warned her about the strange books that he had confiscated over the years. Many of them held horrible curses for anyone who dared to peek within. She debated with herself whether to open the book or not. It did seem rather harmless. When her Dad had described these books, she had always pictured them as thick, heavy tomes; covers inlaid with ancient dark runes and pages inked in blood. This book was quite the opposite. It was thin, light, and plain. Nothing appeared sinister about it. Ginny thought about taking it to her parents for about a second until she decided against it. This was the first thing she had ever found on her own. And it had been in her transfiguration book, hadn't it? Her parents would probably take it from her just because it _could _be dangerous. It probably wasn't. If her brothers found it, they would probably try to claim it as their own. This would be the first non-girl related object she would own first. It was hers alone. With a deep breath, she opened it and was immediately disappointed.

The yellowed pages were completely blank. She flipped through the entire book to the first page. All she found written was the name: T. M. Riddle._ So this must have been a diary. Pretty boring life if he couldn't find anything to write about._ _That's not a bad idea, though. I should write about my first year at Hogwarts. Nobody really listens to me anyways so I might as well write it down._

Ginny opened her bedside drawer and removed her quill case and ink pot. Inside were two hawk feather quills that she had received for her birthday. She dipped the quill in ink and began to write _Dear Diary_, but the words stayed for mere seconds until they sank into the page. Perplexed, Ginny tried again to begin her first diary entry, but to no avail. She pondered what to do. Did one have to cast a spell for the diary to work? If that was the case, then she should just abandon it as a bad job because she wasn't allowed to use her wand, let alone know which spell to cast. Maybe she had to say a password? Or write it? For some inexplicable reason, Ginny had a sudden thought— _what if I should introduce myself?_ _What an odd thought; introducing yourself to a book. _

She didn't have any other ideas so she dipped the quill in the ink pot again and wrote, _Hi, my name is Ginny Weasley. _The words slowly absorbed into the page; vanishing without a trace. But then, ink oozed back out, forming words. And they were not the same ones Ginny had just written. She leaned forward with anticipation and stared at the unfamiliar script.

_Hello, Ginny Weasley. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?_

A/N: So what do you think so far? Reviews are appreciated! I can't make any promises for when the next chapter will be up, but I'm committing to at least finish Ginny's untold story for her first year. If you all like it, I might do more!


	3. The First Train to Hogwarts

**A/N: So I'm back with chapter two! To the two anonymous reviewers: thank you so much! You made my day! I hope you enjoy this chap as much as the first. I thought I was done with it last week, but it seems Hagrid had more to say. (Is it strange that his dialogue comes most natural to me?) I've also added cover art for this fiction: it is "Dear Tom" by chicxulub. I found it on deviant art and messaged them for permission, but did not receive a reply. So I guess I'll just credit it here- yes it is fantastic BUT IT IS NOT MINE!**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling (Too bad, so sad). Everything in bold is a direct quote from Chamber of Secrets.**

* * *

_"Hello, Ginny Weasley. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?"_

Ginny paused; her quill poised over the yellow page. Should she reply to him? Or was it an it? Whatever this was, it certainly couldn't be evil. The reply to her message was too polite for it to mean her any harm. She resolved to at least write one conversation and see how this diary worked. That should be enough to satisfy her curiosity with this strange book.

_"I found it in my transfiguration book. Who or what are you? I've never had a book talk back to me before."_

_"I am a collection of memories from my previous owner. I can speak to you because I have retained his personality in these pages."_

_"Oh, like a portrait!"_

_"Yes. You are a clever girl."_

Ginny brightened at the compliment. Usually her opinions and ideas weren't considered in her family. She was used to being ignored because she was the youngest. For once, someone was acknowledging that she wasn't completely naive.

_"You said that you found this diary in your transfiguration book. Are you a student at Hogwarts?"_

_"I'm starting my first year there in a week. I'm really excited!"_

_"Oh, you will enjoy it. I also went to Hogwarts and I would say they were some of the best years of my life. So, Ginny, tell me more about yourself."_

_"I live here at the Burrow with my parents. I have six older brothers. Bill lives and works in Egypt. Charlie is in Romania keeping dragons. Percy is a Prefect and starting his sixth year. Fred and George are twins and starting their fourth year. Ron is starting his second year."_

_"But Ginny, I asked about you. You've told me everything about your brothers, but tell me something about you."_

Ginny was flattered. Finally, somebody wanted to know about her. She could be more than just the seventh Weasley to at least one person- even if he was a diary.

_"Thank you, Tom. People don't usually notice me. I'm the youngest in the family so my brothers are kinda overprotective. They think I don't know what I'm doing or they think I'm annoying. My Mum wants me to be her perfect little girl, but I like the stuff my brothers do. She won't even let me ride a broom without one of them around. And I'm a pretty good flyer if I do say so myself. I'm actually sorta nervous for this year. Ron and I used to be close, but he ignores me most of the time."_

_"Oh. That surprises me. I'm rather enjoying your company. However, I have been all alone for years. Why do you think Ron is ignoring you?"_

_"Last year he made some friends- Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. According to Ron, Hermione is the most brilliant muggleborn he has ever met. And Harry is the hero of the Wizarding World. He defeated You-Know-Who. I can't even compete with that."_

_"Harry Potter? I may have been dormant for a few decades, but I do know that name. He is in his second year at Hogwarts?"_

_"Yes, he's actually staying with us for the summer which has been completely embarrassing."_

_"How so?"_

Ginny thought on Harry. His bright emerald eyes and raven black hair. His heroism and humility. Even with her thoughts of him she became flushed and flustered. Where could she begin to explain how she felt about him?

_"Well, I seem to make a fool of myself whenever he is around. He is so amazing. Growing up, I had always heard stories about him and I wished that one day I could meet him. Then last year, he was just there and all the things I had ever thought to say vanished from my mind. He's even better than the stories and I can't even tell him that."_

_"That does sound frustrating. Don't fret, Ginny. I will definitely help you get closer to Harry Potter. But Ginny, can you keep me to yourself? I want this to be our little secret."_

Why shouldn't she keep Tom a secret? This was one of the best conversations she had had in a long time. _HE_ spoke to her as an equal. _HE_ thought her opinion counted._ HE _cared about her feelings. Her brothers never had. Certainly, her parents never did. Ginny also reminded herself that if they knew about Tom, he would probably be taken from her. A diary that writes back was rare enough in the magical world for Ginny to have never heard of such a thing before. Either her parents would take it away for her protection or her brothers would claim it as their own. She resolved that the diary was safe and it was hers alone.

_"Yes, Tom. I want that too._**_ I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in._**_"_

%G%

Summer ended far more quickly than Ginny had anticipated. Before she knew it, it was the night before her first trip to Platform 9 3/4 that would end with a train ride. Her Mum prepared all of Harry's favorite foods for dinner.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley! This treacle pudding is delicious."

"Oh, you are very welcome, Harry dear. We have loved having you here with us." her Mum beamed.

"Some of us more than others." Fred murmured under his breath with a sideways glance to Ginny.

Ginny felt herself blush scarlet to the roots of her hair while George announced, "And in honor of Harry's visit and the end of summer, Fred and I have taken it upon ourselves to go out with a bang."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself, Forge!"

The twins simultaneously pointed their wands at two brightly colored boxes on the kitchen table.

"Incendio!" they shouted in unison and instantly the boxes burst apart letting loose a shower of sparks that shot around the kitchen. Ginny looked around the room at her family. Red and blue light reflecting off their smiling faces. Her gaze caught on Harry's face. She was struck by the look of pure wonder she saw. Being raised in the Wizarding world, she realized how much she took for granted that magic was real. How difficult it must be to live in a world without magic. The Filibuster Fireworks fizzled out and her Mum finished the evening off with a round of hot chocolates before bed.

%G%

The next morning brought the annual Weasley rush to King's Cross. Last minute laundry, textbooks, and supplies were jammed haphazardly into trunks then packed away into the boot of the Ford Anglia.

"Everyone to the car in five minutes!" her Dad called up the stairway.

Ginny made the familiar trip down the stairs in such a hurry that she didn't notice the soft body at the bottom until she was looking up from the floor.

"Are you alright?" Harry offered her his hand.

"I…um…stairs…yeah…fine." she managed to mumble as Harry hoisted her to her feet.

Before Harry could utter a word in reply, Ginny was off like a shot. She took her place between her parents in the front seat of the car; praying to Merlin that Harry would forget how utterly ridiculous she was. Her brothers and Harry clambered into the backseat.

"All here? Right, well, off we go!" her Dad announced as he fired up the Ford Angelica.

As they started out of the yard, Ginny's stomach had a sudden swooping sensation. Usually she would blame it on the raven haired boy in the backseat, but he hadn't done anything at the moment to warrant this reaction. Her stomach settled when George stopped the car to retrieve his forgotten fireworks. Soon they were down the drive, but Ginny felt again as though she was going to be sick. She clutched her middle and passed it off as eating her breakfast too quickly. Fred yelped that he had forgotten his broomstick. While he ran to the shed to get it, Ginny felt the wave of nausea pass. Fred dove into the backseat, broomstick in hand.

"Sorry. Can't leave home without this!"

"Yes, how else would you impress the ladies, Fred." George snickered.

"Why George, they would have to settle for my devilishly good looks."

"Yes, we are quite handsome."

Their Mum's patience appeared to be wearing thin.

"Are you both quite finished now? Let's get you off to school." she admonished.

The Ford Anglia finally pulled away from the Burrow and trundled down the country roads of Ottery St. Catchpole. Ginny felt more and more sick the farther down the road they travelled. She didn't understand it. She didn't feel that nervous for her first year. Hadn't she been looking forward to it all summer? She would finally have exciting things to write about in her diary. _HER DIARY!_

"STOP THE CAR!" she shrieked.

Her Dad slammed on the brakes and the whole Weasley family plus Harry hurled forward and back from the force of the stop.

"Ginny! What on earth—" her Mum started.

"I forgot my diary! I can't go to school without it! I need it!"

Her brothers gave a collective groan.

"Better turn around, Arthur, before we're really late."

Ginny ran up to her room and found her diary on her bedside table. Instant relief washed over her the moment it was in her hands. She ran back to the car, mumbling thanks as her parents argued over the use of the car's flying abilities under what her Dad called, 'emergency situations'.

%G%

"Late as usual! Hurry now! We don't have much time. **Percy first." Her Mum said while looking nervously at the clock overhead. **Percy pushed his trolley through the barrier between platforms nine and ten followed by her Dad, Fred and George.

Her Mum turned to Harry and Ron. **"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us."** They both nodded and Ginny was pulled by the hand through the barrier. Platform 9 3/4 always had a mystical quality about it. People evaporated in and out of the thick fog the Hogwarts Express billowed from its smokestack. Ginny quickly searched for the rest of her family in the crowd. Her Dad found them.

"Percy is already on the train."

"Yeah, probably already searching for any contraband" Fred said.

"Or seeing if there are any troublemakers lurking about." returned George.

"Too bad he doesn't realize"

"That we're out here."

Her Mum sighed exasperatedly. "Oh, you two! Mind your brother! You could learn a thing or two from the example he sets. Now come here, give us a hug before you're off."

Fred and George hugged both their Mum and Dad. "Remember what we talked about, boys. Watch after your sister." her Dad said.

"Of course!"

"Wouldn't dream of leaving her."

"What are brothers for?"

Now her Dad was encouraging her brothers' already overprotective natures? _"Great! I won't even be able to breathe with all of their hovering!"_

Her Mum craned her head above the crowd. "Where did Harry and Ron wander off to?"

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How are you? Are Harry and Ron already on the train?" It was Hermione Granger. Ginny felt the familiar twinge of jealousy rise in her.

"Oh Hermione dear! Lovely to see you. I actually thought they might be with you." her Mum furrowed her brow.

"No, I saved a compartment for us and then came here to find them." Hermione replied.

Her Mum turned to her husband. "Arthur, they only have five minutes until the train leaves!"

"Alright, Molly, we'll find them. Let's see Ginny off first." Her Dad pulled her into a hug. "Bye, love. Learn lots and mind your brothers." Ginny felt the tears at the back of her eyes, but she held them in; simply nodding her head against her Dad's chest. When he released her, she was swept up in the bone-crushing hold of her Mum.

"Stay safe, dear. Behave yourself and write us, alright? We love you." her Mum began to sob.

"Oh, Mum! She'll be fine!" Fred cut in.

"Yeah, no need to worry yourself!" George said.

Her Mum backed away; furiously swiping at her eyes. "Right, right. Well, off you go! And don't forget to write!"

Ginny groaned. "For the millionth time, Mum, I will!" She then mumbled a soft "love you" to her parents before following Fred, George, and Hermione to the train.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Hermione inquired. Ginny brightened at that. Maybe she would be included in Ron's friends this year.

"I would like that." she answered relieved. Fred and George helped Ginny stow her trunk and left the two girls to meet Lee Jordan. The girls stared awkwardly between each other, not sure what to say. Ginny decided to break the ice.

"Wonder where Ron and Harry got off to."

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, I was curious about that as well. But maybe…" she trailed off.

"Maybe what?"

"Oh it's silly. But we never really agreed that we would sit together on the train. Maybe they made other plans?" The bushy-haired girl spoke uneasily.

Ginny was confused by Hermione's theory. "I seriously doubt it. Ron spoke of nothing else but you and Harry all summer. I'm sure he meant to meet you."

Hermione's cheeks pinked. "Oh…well, that's nice to hear." At that, the train began to lurch forward. "Oh no! I hope they didn't miss the train!" Ginny and Hermione searched the entire length of the train but to no avail. Neither Fred nor George had seen them. Ginny tried to find Percy to help, but he was probably too preoccupied with the other Prefects or had vanished into the same ether that had claimed her youngest brother and his best friend. It became apparent that they were not on the train. Firstly because the Weasley red hair was nearly impossible to miss and secondly Harry Potter was…well…Harry Potter and someone would have been bound to spot him. As more and more distance was travelled, Hermione became increasingly agitated.

"Highly irresponsible of them! Could be anywhere! Do they even care how they are worrying us?" Ginny had an inkling that a similar tirade was being had by her Mum back in London.

Hermione finally settled while reading a textbook as Ginny began to write another diary entry to Tom. They continued in a tense silence until hours later the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop.

%G%

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a booming voice called over the din of the crowd.

Ginny managed to squeeze through a space between two third year girls before gathering with about thirty other scared first years. The owner of the voice was none other than Hagrid, Hogwarts groundskeeper. She had heard all about him from Ron and saw him for the first time at Diagon Alley. It was a relief to see another familiar face.

Hagrid glanced down at her.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Ginny quickly nodded her head. "Well, if yeh are anythin' like yer brothers, Hogwarts has gotten another fine addition." Hagrid winked and then turned to the rest of them.

"C'mon, follow me. Mind yer step, now!"

The cluster of students broke off from the main crowd and followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path.

"Almos' there! Yeh'll see Hogwarts jus' round this bend here."

"How are we going to see the castle with his fat head blocking it?" a blonde girl with a pointed face remarked. A couple girls around her giggled.

"Why don't you shut your fat mouth?" Ginny cut back.

"If I wanted your opinion, ginger, I would have asked for it." sneered the blonde.

"Alrigh' now! No need for tha'! Everyone to the boats!" Hagrid touched Ginny's shoulder and carefully led her away from the blonde and her cronies.

"Better watch tha' Weasley temper. Migh' not be 'round the next time to keep yeh out of trouble."

"Sorry, Hagrid. They just shouldn't be saying things like that about you." Ginny fumed.

"Aww— tha's alrigh'. 'M used to it by now. Heard much worse come to think o' it. Off with yeh now." Ginny made her way towards the dock as Hagrid called after her. "And stay out of trouble!" Hagrid addressed the rest of the first years. "No more'n four to a boat!"

Ginny clambered into a boat with a mousy haired boy and two girls, but didn't exchange any pleasantries. They were too entranced by the sight of Hogwarts castle looming over the black lake. Although the castle's dark stone walls towered towards the sky, it emanated a sort of warmth. Light poured from thousands of windows; a beacon to guide the little fleet of boats home. They glided across the lake into a dark tunnel. The boats drifted to a stop and the first years climbed out. Hagrid led them down a passageway to the castle door. He knocked three times and the door was opened, revealing a tall, slender witch in tartan robes.

"Thank you, Hagrid."

"O' course, Professor McGonagall."

The witch shrewdly surveyed the group before her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall proceeded to explain the sorting ceremony to the nervous cluster of first years. They all were fidgeting under her gaze; as if she was staring straight into each of them.

After confirming the ceremony preparations were complete, Professor McGonagall returned to lead them through heavy oak doors. Her brothers had told her about this place, but they had clearly understated its magnificence. Ron had even mentioned the enchanted ceiling and still his description paled in comparison to the reality before her. She marveled at the deep indigo sky swirling with hundreds of celestial bodies. Lit candles floated; suspended in midair giving a warm glow to the entire room. Ginny and the rest of the first years marched down the aisle in a single file formation. Students in yellow and black were on their left and students in red and gold were on their right. Ginny was so mesmerized by her surroundings that she jumped when one of the twins hissed her name. Fred and George simultaneously winked and tugged on one of their ears. This was their sibling secret code- _you will be brilliant; we're behind you._ Percy even managed a firm nod of confidence. She took a deep breath. "_You can do this. You can do this."_

Professor McGonagall set a 4-legged stool in front of the group and procured a pointed hat, which Ginny thought had obviously seen better days, from behind her. When she placed the hat on the stool, the brim pulled apart at the seam and to their surprise the hat began to sing.

"Many years ago- far more than I remember

_Our four founders bound as one in an endeavor_

_To teach witches and wizards all kinds of new things_

_And to share in the joy that true knowledge brings_

Their puzzle was just how to sift through the crowd

_To claim the students that would make each house proud_

_Well, I was the answer to their age old question_

_The best way to sort them was through my intercession_

_So what's my method to determine your worth?_

_I'll tell you the secret- it all starts at your birth_

_The magic quill found you- your place here reserved_

_But my job is to find where your magic's best served_

_When I'm placed on your head, I pick through your brain_

_Don't worry- it's never caused anyone pain_

_Yes, I search through your mind and when I am through_

_I announce which house you are sorted into_

_Do I see the bravery old Gryffindor was after?_

_Or perhaps wisdom Ravenclaw thought mattered?_

_Or cunning which was best Slytherin argued?_

_Or maybe the loyalty Hufflepuff so valued?_

_Whatever the case, whether lion or eagle_

_Badger or snake, all the Houses are equal_

_At the end of this night, all Hogwarts will cheer_

_As you join our ranks for your very first year!"_

As the Sorting Hat finished its song, the general assembly gave a raucous round of applause. As the cheering faded, Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put the hat on your head to be sorted. Applebaum, Eustace!"

Ginny silently cursed her last name for starting with 'W'. Her nerves were already starting to get the best of her and a long wait would only heighten them. About a dozen first years were sorted, however Ginny was having difficulty paying attention. She couldn't help searching the Gryffindor table for Ron and Harry. They were still no where to be seen.

"Lovegood, Luna!"

A girl with white blonde hair appeared from their number. She seemed to be nervous by the way she floated toward the front; her eyes wide as if in a trance. She needn't of worried, Ginny thought. The sorting hat merely hovered over her head before it declared Ravenclaw as her house.

Finally, after "Urquhart, Gavin" was made a Slytherin, Ginny stood alone.

"Weasley, Ginevra"

Why had her Mum insisted on naming her that? Now the whole world knew her awful name. "My name is Ginny", she mumbled under her breath as she sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat over her head. The hat was so large that it went over her eyes and the Great Hall was blocked from her view. Although the hat had explained that it read minds, Ginny was surprised to hear it begin to speak.

_"Hmmm…another Weasley, eh? Ahhh…but this time a girl! I haven't sorted a female Weasley in…"_

_"Generations. Ages upon ages. A millennia. Yes, I've heard this all before."_ Ginny thought rather annoyed. She was sick of people being impressed simply because she was a rare female in a predominantly male lineage. She knew her Mum loved her, but sometimes the pressure to be the perfect girl she had always wanted was exasperating. What was worse was when complete strangers would expect the same from her. As if being the first Weasley woman in a generation meant she had to fit some sort of ideal mould.

_"Well, well! I like you! You are certainly a fiery one! Not to mention clever and determined. And your loyalty is bar none. Why, you would do well in any of the houses here. Yes, very well indeed! Now where to place you…?_

Ginny nervously picked at her fingernails. She just wanted to be with her brothers. She wanted to feel like she belonged. She wanted to be close with Ron again. Maybe if she were in Gryffindor, they could return to how they used to be. Where was he though? She didn't want to do this alone. She startled when the small voice spoke once more in her ear.

_"Yes, I do see your concern. And true, the Weasleys certainly know how to make lion-hearted offspring. Who am I to argue with their success? I'm quite confident to call you GRYFFINDOR!"_

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief as the hat's final judgement was shouted to the entire hall. The whole Gryffindor table was cheering as Ginny, the last of the first years, joined them. Fred and George had their thumb and forefingers in the corners of their mouths; their whistles echoing off the walls of the Great Hall. Percy even stood and was clapping vigorously. "Well done, Ginny! Well done!" Hermione Granger was beaming at her from across the table.

But where was Ron?

She knew if he was here, he would be giving her a hug (or at least a strong clap on the back since he was, after all, in public). Ginny gave a weak smile to the table and then turned her attention to Professor Dumbledore's speech; hoping Ron and Harry were on their way.

%G%

_"You mean to tell me that they flew here in a muggle car?"_

_"Yes, isn't that amazing! It's all that the school can talk about right now."_

_"Yes, that is rather impressive, but, Ginny, may I ask how Ron reacted when he heard you were sorted into Gryffindor?"_

_"Oh…well, he was rather distracted and there was a crowd surrounding him and Harry. I'm sure he's happy I'm here."_

_"Oh I'm sure, I'm sure. But if you don't mind me saying, you are his only sister. He should make the time to tell you how proud he is of you. It's not everyday that his sister is sorted, now is it?"_

_"Well, I suppose. I guess Ron could have said something. He did kind of ignore me when he came into the common room. He and Harry did worry me and he didn't even notice I was there- either of them."_

_"They don't appreciate you as much as they should. But I do, Ginny. I know how it feels to be ignored. I learned how to make people notice me. I assure you, you won't be ignored this year."_

**_"No one's ever understood me like you, Tom._**_ Talk to you tomorrow."_

_"Goodnight, Ginny."_

Ginny closed the diary and looked around the first year girls' dorm. The two girls who had been in her boat had also been sorted into Gryffindor. Matilda Bailey and Maggie Cattermole sat on the former's bed chatting away in hushed tones. It seemed that they had become fast friends on the train and, as is typical of girls that age, there was no room inside their close knit bond— including Ginny. The final member of the quartet was Viola Shafiq and she had turned in early; bed curtains drawn shut. Ginny hoped that Viola was just overwhelmed by the events of the day and she could try to make friends with her tomorrow. If all else failed, Ginny would at least have Tom to turn to.

%G%

Her Mum had sent a Howler to Ron, but it was heard by the entire Great Hall at breakfast. Ron looked equal parts shocked and mortified. His ears remained a violent shade of scarlet for at least a half hour after the howler went silent. Fred and George even had the good grace to look concerned for their brother. Ginny had seen and heard her brothers get into trouble loads of times, but this was the most serious punishment she had ever witnessed. She was not only embarrassed for Ron, but for herself and her family. Her Dad was facing an inquiry at work. If he lost his job, how would her family manage? And here at Hogwarts, if her classmates found out she was related to Ron and that they were poor, she would never make any friends. Ginny felt a twinge of guilt at that. _"Stop thinking only about yourself!"_ She wasn't given much more time to dwell on it because Professor McGonagall was handing out their class schedules and she needed to find her first class.

After receiving hurried instructions from Percy about the general direction to go and following students who appeared to know where they were going, Ginny finally entered the Charms classroom. Matilda and Maggie were sitting with each other in animated conversation. She noticed that the seats next to them were taken. Viola was sitting with a group of Slytherin girls so that was out. Scanning the room quickly, Ginny noticed a Gryffindor boy sitting alone in the second row.

"Anyone sitting here?" Ginny asked the small, mousy haired boy.

"No," he replied with a broad smile, "it's free." Ginny returned the smile.

"Thanks. I'm Ginny, by the way."

"I'm Colin. I must say...I'm so excited to actually start learning some magic. My dad's a milkman and I didn't know I was a wizard until I got my letter. My whole family was shocked! Can you believe we go to school with the famous Harry Potter? How are you liking it so far?"

Ginny already liked Colin. His excitement was so contagious and it was wonderful to meet someone her own age that was so friendly.

"It is more than I ever imagined! I have six brothers and they have all gone to Hogwarts so they've told me things, but it is different now that I'm here."

"Wow, six brothers! I have a younger brother and sister and I thought we had a pretty big family!"

Ginny nodded and opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by Professor Flitwick's high-pitched call to order. He was shorter than the whole class of first years. Ginny remembered the twins mentioning that the Professor was half-goblin, but was much friendlier than his ancestry would suggest.

"Class, today we will be covering one of the most basic of charms-'Reducio.' This charm is very useful for making things smaller. If a wizard or witch has a cumbersome object that needs transporting or would like something valuable to be hidden, a good Reducio can make said object pocket-sized or even microscopic!" Professor Flitwick squeaked with excitement.

"Looks like someone used a Reducio charm on him a long time ago and he hasn't figured out the counter-charm!" came a haughty voice from behind her hushed enough for the Professor not to hear.

Ginny turned and glared at a girl with shiny blonde hair in Slytherin robes. It was the same girl who had made fun of Hagrid yesterday. She was centered between two girls who were attempting to stifle their giggles behind their hands. It was a low blow to mock the Professor for his height in Ginny's opinion. There was nothing he could do about his parentage. He seemed nice and he was trying his best to make the class interesting. Ginny was even more disappointed to see that one of the girls joining in the teasing was Viola.

"What are you looking at, ginger?" sneered the blonde.

"Someone who obviously thinks she is funny, but has the wit of a flobberworm."

The blonde's sneer pinched into a tight scowl. Ginny heard Colin take a low hiss of breath, but she would not back down.

"Ladies, I know we all want to get to know each other, but this is not a social club. Please converse between classes and not while I'm teaching. You may miss some valuable information. Now everyone, please come forward and grab a goblet. We will be practicing the incantation and wand movement together!"

Ginny rose from her seat and made her way to Flitwick's desk. She lost her balance as someone shouldered past her.

"Watch yourself, ginger! Wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself on your first day!"

"Good one, Lavinia!" cackled a Slytherin girl next to her. Viola laughed hesitantly along with them. "_So much for having friends in Gryffindor."_ Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Ginny...they're just being stupid...ignore them. I tell you...my dad told me to never hit girls, but if I could make an exception, they sure would be asking for it." Colin chuckled.

Ginny gave him a warm smile. "Thanks, Colin."

"_Well, maybe one friend in Gryffindor."_

Charms class had been enjoyable and Ginny had been able to shrink her goblet after her third try. As the week went on, she found that the other classes were a different story. She didn't mind getting dirty in Herbology, but History of Magic was excruciating boring. Professor Binns droned on and on; never acknowledging that there were even students in his class. Professor McGonagall was terribly strict and transfiguration was more difficult than she had anticipated. The class was given a match to turn into a needle, but try as she might, it retained its form. Defense Against the Dark Arts was complete and utter rubbish and for one reason- Gilderoy Lockhart. The first class was spent taking a quiz on his books. This would have been fine if the questions actually pertained to the subject Lockhart was to teach. However, the subject of the quiz was the Professor himself; from his favorite color to his hopes and dreams.

"Absolute codswallop!" Ginny scoffed to Colin as they walked from his classroom to the dungeons. "We'll be lucky if we can defend ourselves against a ghost by the end of the year!"

"So ghosts can't really hurt you?" asked Colin curiously.

"Well, for the most part. Ghouls are more of a nuisance. We have one living in our attic and he just rattles the pipes when he's bored. Poltergeists can get violent, but the only one I've yet to see is Peeves and my brothers say he just throws stuff at you."

"I wish I had grown up magic. It's our third day and everything is new to me. You know so much more than me!"

"That's a load of rubbish, Colin. It's my third day holding a wand of my own and I still feel lost. Plus, I wish I knew more about muggles. My Dad works with muggle stuff, but I don't think he knows half of what they all do. I would love if you could show me how your muggle camera works."

Colin beamed, "Really? I can show you after dinner. I've got so many good pictures of Harry Potter. He said he would sign one for me. Isn't that great?"

Ginny pinked, "Oh…yeah…that's great…I would like to see them."

Colin didn't seem to notice and by that time, they were entering the Potions classroom. The moment Snape noticed her ginger hair and freckles and commented that 'he hoped she wouldn't be worthless like her brothers had been', Ginny added Potions to the list of classes she didn't much care for.

Ginny found Colin to be a very valuable friend. Not only was it helpful to have a partner in class, but Colin had memorized Harry's class schedule. It was like having her own personal spy. She could learn more about Harry, but without the negative side effects his presence gave her. And it seemed that Colin was completely blind to her infatuation and therefore her interest appeared harmless next to Colin's fanaticism. So when Ginny suggested that they try to get Harry's autograph after dinner, Colin heartily agreed.

Ron had mentioned over the summer that he, Harry, and Hermione liked to visit Hagrid's hut when they had a break. Ginny and Colin walked out the front doors of the castle and galloped down the rocky path to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The misshapen hut had moss growing in its cracks and black smoke billowed from the chimney. They scuttled along the side of the hut, listening carefully for any voices inside.

"Why can't we just knock and see if they're in there?", Colin whispered.

Ginny shushed him and strained to hear, but the next moment the wooden door burst open.

"Eh! Who's out 'ere!"

Colin yelped and hid behind Ginny. _"Coward"_, she chuckled fondly. Quickly, she searched around the yard for some excuse and then came out from her hiding spot.

"Hello, Hagrid. We met at the boats. I'm Ginny Weasley. And this is Colin. We were just admiring your pumpkins."

Hagrid eyed her up and down suspiciously and then grinned. "Well now. They are comin' along rather well, aren' they. But they'll be double the size by Halloween, I can tell you tha'. Thought I should get a head start on them, yeh know. It's nice to meet yeh both officially now. But yeh shouldn't be wandering 'round this part of the grounds. The Forest can be very dangerous."

The half-giant's demeanor was so friendly that Colin seemed to find the courage to speak. "Well, we heard Harry Potter comes to your hut sometimes. We wanted to get his autograph."

Ginny blushed furiously and shouldered him with a hissed, "Colin!" Hagrid's grin widened.

"Yeah, Harry is known to come visit me once in 'o while, but you're a day early. He'll be in tomorrow though." he said with a wink.

"Oh, well then. Sorry to bother you. Oh, Colin! Look at the time! We've got to get back now. It was nice meeting you!" Ginny called back as she dragged Colin back towards the castle.

"Same for yeh both!" Hagrid chuckled.

"Absolutely embarrassing, Colin! I can't believe you said that! I had it well in hand until you decided to open your mouth! _'We wanted Harry's autograph'_" Ginny imitated in Colin's voice. "Now Hagrid's going to tell Harry that we've been stalking around the grounds after him and…"

Colin loosened from Ginny's grasp. "Ginny! Will you just relax? Hagrid's not going to tell Harry anything. Why do you care so much anyway? If Harry had been there, we would have had to talk to him."

Ginny groaned exasperatedly and stormed off towards the castle. "_Boys! Didn't they understand subtlety?" _Tom was the only one who seemed to understand. She would have to ask his advice when she wrote in the diary before bed.

Ginny stopped and turned to see Colin standing still; mystified. She sighed.

"Are you coming or not?"

His face broke into a big smile and he ran to catch up with her.

%G%

The musty air was stale and rank. The room had obviously not been used in many years. Cobwebs hung from the corners of the ceiling and slime coated the walls of the passageway. Echoes from splashing water bounced throughout the room. The other end of the room was taken up by a marble relief of a man's head; his chin below a shallow puddle of water that flooded the room. A strange, foreign hissing was heard and after a short pause, the mouth of the man opened as if in a silent scream. The dark pit of the man's mouth came closer and closer into view. Suddenly, the pitch black darkness was broken by two blood red orbs with slitlike pupils. A slimy, forked tongue shot out into the light and returned to its hiding place; a jaw with rows upon rows of sharp, yellow teeth opening wider and wider, closer and closer…

Ginny woke with a start; gooseflesh and cold sweat, her heart hammering in her ears. She heaved a deep sigh of relief and clutched her chest in an effort to calm herself. "_It was only a nightmare. It's over now."_ Ginny half expected her Mum to come rushing into her room with hushed, placating assurances. After the fog of half-sleep faded, she realized she was in her bed at Hogwarts. Her Mum would not be coming. Finally calm enough to attempt sleep again, Ginny settled into her pillow, blanket pulled up around her. Before she closed her eyes, however, she noticed something was amiss. Flipping the blanket off her legs, Ginny looked down to find her socks and the hem of her nightdress soaked through with water.

* * *

**A/N dos: Oooooo...Spooky! If you take the time to review, it will be like a shiny wrapped present for me! Happy Christmas to you all!**


	4. Caught Red Handed

**A/N: All of you readers are the most beautiful people ever! Thank you for favoriting, following, reviewing, and reading my other fan fictions. You are amazing! To the one anonymous reviewer: your corrections have been noted and applied. When I first read CoS, I always read 'Angelica'- old habits die hard. So according to my outline, we are more than halfway through this story! I'm hoping to have it finished by Easter, but no promises.**

**Once again, this story's nouns belong to J.K. Rowling as well as some of the events. Everything in bold is a direct quote from Chamber of Secrets.**

* * *

The fanged monster of the previous night haunted Ginny's thoughts the rest of that Sunday. If she had been at the Burrow, she may have told her Mum about the nightmare or asked her brothers to take her flying to take her mind off it, but neither were available to her at Hogwarts. She considered writing a letter to her Mum, but it just seemed silly. She was old enough to not be scared of nightmares. When she had nightmares growing up, she often made it a habit to sneak into one of her brother's rooms and ask to sleep in their bed. Once Bill and Charlie left the house, Ron had been the one for her to turn to. Percy was too proper and the twins would have taken the mickey out of her. Ron might grumble a 'well come on then', but he always turned the blankets down to make room for her. Those days were long gone now.

Ginny decided the only option available to her was to try and distract herself with homework. She did have a potions essay due tomorrow and she had another six inches of parchment left to write. So that is how Ginny became sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room. Unfortunately, no real progress was made on her comparison and contrast of clockwise versus counterclockwise stirring. This was partly due to the nightmare occupying her thoughts. The other reason was that Harry Potter was sitting across the room. He sat opposite Ron; face screwed up in concentration, chin perched on his fist. Her youngest brother was looking rather smug from his side of the chessboard.

"Give up yet?" Ron smirked.

"Hold on a minute! It's still my turn." Harry replied.

"Yeah, and it's been your turn for the last quarter hour. Hermione, you'll play winner, yeah?" Ron turned to the brunette witch sitting on a nearby sofa. Hermione Granger briefly looked over the top of her book and sighed.

"Ron, you really ought to start your History of Magic essay. It is Sunday evening."

Ron scoffed, "But it's due Wednesday! Don't tell me you're already done with it!"

"Well, why not? Now I have more time to revise it, finish other homework, and pleasure read."

"PLEASURE READ? What in Merlin's name is that? Sounds like an oxymoron to me."

Harry's attention was no longer on the game and his green eyes shone with mirth. Ginny liked this Harry best. He was carefree and relaxed; his hand covered his stifled laugh.

"You two are impossible! You are already on thin ice with the stunt you pulled with the car. Don't blame me when you fail your classes as well." Hermione crossed her arms and glared at her friends.

"Awww, come on, Hermione. He's only joking. Just play a round with Ron. You know it'll be over quick." Harry gave her a smile.

Hermione grumbled under her breath and took her place across from Ron. "Don't encourage him."

"_Hermione has no idea how lucky she is. She's friends with my brother and Harry Potter. She even has friends!"_

Ron really hadn't spoken to Ginny since they arrived at Hogwarts. Her hopes of returning to the friendship they had before were dashed away. She wondered again about Hermione and Harry. The way Harry smiled at her just then. Had it been as more than a friend?

"_Well, why wouldn't he want to be with the brilliant Hermione Granger?" _

Even her brother couldn't stop talking about her. She had thought that she might have had an in with the group because of the time she spent with Hermione on the train, but nothing came of it. At least she had Tom to confide in and…

"Hiya, Ginny!"

"Colin! Sweet Merlin, you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry." Colin had the good grace to look apologetic. "So where have you been all day? I barely saw you at meals."

"Oh…uh…you know…studying." Ginny had taken a brief respite from her studies to find Harry on the grounds, but with no luck. She did feel slightly guilty for excluding Colin. But after what happened last time they attempted to spy together, she felt that she should go solo.

"Studying? On a Sunday? Be careful, Ginny, or you'll become like Hermione Granger," Colin teased.

Ginny scowled, "Why does everything have to be about Hermione Granger? We all get it! She's brilliant!"

"Whoa! Calm down. I meant no offense. Are you okay? You seem on edge."

She sighed, "I just didn't sleep well last night. No big deal. I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Colin grinned broadly and patted her on the back. Ginny smiled back and returned to her essay.

"Um…Ginny?"

She answered without letting her eyes leave the parchment. "Yeah, Colin?"

"What's a mudblood?"

The quill in Ginny's hand paused over her essay. "What did you say?" She turned to Colin with wide eyes. He shifted from foot to foot and then continued in a rush.

"Um…what's a mudblood? I know you are touchy about Hermione for some reason, but yesterday I decided to take pictures of Harry for the first Quidditch practice and the Slytherin team came up to them and started getting shirty and Hermione told them off, but the new Slytherin seeker called her a mudblood and your brother tried to hex him, but started vomiting slugs which is actually really more disgusting than I ever could imagine it being and everyone from Gryffindor was furious and Harry and Hermione took Ron to the infirmary I think, but I just never found out…um…what's a mudblood?"

"Will you stop saying that word!?" Ginny was shocked. Her Dad had mentioned that word at the dinner table once in her whole life and it was to forbid them from ever speaking it. Arthur Weasley had just returned home from a particularly difficult raid that instigated his rant. She remembered his exact words to this day. 'You may be pureblood, but you will never be a Weasley if you call anyone that word. I raised you all better than that.'

Ginny took a calming breath and ran a hand through her long ginger hair. "Look, Colin, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that word is one of the foulest things to call someone else. It's what some witches and wizards call muggleborns. It means dirty blood. It's complete and utter rubbish. They think muggleborns aren't actually magical, but how then can they do spells? If they were just muggles who stole wands then nothing would happen when they tried to cast anything. Colin, you're muggleborn, but your spell casting is just as good if not better than mine. And I'm considered pureblood— witches and wizards marrying and having more magical kids. But my Dad says that the wizarding world would have died out by now if there hadn't been muggleborns and magical folk marrying muggles. Whoever calls you, or even the brilliant Hermione Granger, that word is absolute scum and an idiot for that matter."

Colin was looking at his shoes as if they were fascinating and slowly nodded his head. When she placed a hand on his shoulder, he finally met her eyes.

"You are _not _that word, Colin."

He swallowed thickly and gave her a sad smile. "Thanks, Ginny."

%G%

Ginny wasn't feeling the usual excitement that came with the approach of Halloween. Time was passing much too quickly for her liking and she often felt she could barely keep up in her classes. She wanted to go to bed early (something she had never desired before) and she picked at her food (something she _most definitely _had never done before). She was just tired, she reasoned. A rash of colds seemed to be going through the student body and so it was possible, Ginny thought, that she too had come down with something. One day, Percy had had enough.

"Ginevra, I insist that you see Madam Pomfrey. You have been looking terribly pale and hardly eating anything at meals. I admire your work ethic, but at least let her give you a pepper up potion."

"Don't call me Ginevra! Honestly, Percy, I'm fine." She tried to leave the common room, but his hand on her shoulder turned her back to him. His horn rim framed eyes reflected his obvious concern for her.

_"Good. Finally one of them notices me. Too bad it's only because he doesn't want to get in trouble with Mum. Percy, the perfect prefect, could never tarnish his mother's boy image. Tom was right. My brothers don't really care."_

Percy sighed, "Ginny, I just want you to feel better. I know the first year can be difficult for some students. A potion could be just the thing to help you focus back on your studies. If you refuse, I will be forced to write Mum about your condition."

"Ugh! Don't be such a nark, Percy! Fine, I'll go," she said as she stormed off.

Later that day, Ginny had taken the prescribed pepper up potion and was smoking from her ears. Madam Pomfrey had assured her that it was a normal side effect that would stop in a few hours, but Ginny was concerned about the embarrassment of it now. She walked as fast as she could from class to class, praying to Merlin that she wouldn't run into Harry Potter. But knowing Ginny's luck, it was never to be.

"Ginny, what in Merlin's name? Why does it look like your head's on fire?"

Ginny inwardly groaned, _"The tact of my brother, Ron, ladies and gentlemen. And who should be by his side, but Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Perfect."_

"Percy told me to take a pepper up potion. I just came from the infirmary."

Hermione's face creased with concern, "Oh Ginny, are you alright?"

_"Yeah, just keep pretending that you care. You just want to get in Harry's good books. Look how Hermione cares for those less fortunate than her."_

Ginny felt slightly guilty for these harsh thoughts, but really wasn't it the truth? Instead she replied with an "I'm fine" and hurried away to her next class; leaving a dumbfounded trio of friends behind her.

%G%

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was garishly festooned for its Halloween celebration. As promised, Hagrid's prized pumpkins had tripled in size since Ginny and Colin had last seen them and were now carved and lit in the Great Hall. Bats had been conjured to fly about the enchanted ceiling which featured an orange full moon. She and Colin sat at the Gryffindor table side by side. Although the atmosphere was festive, Ginny was feeling slightly homesick. Her Mum always prepared the best Halloween celebrations. She was a fantastic cook and loved to spoil her children rotten with food. Ginny wasn't really hungry tonight. Colin, on the other hand, had thoroughly stuffed himself with every Halloween treat imaginable— pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, black licorice wands— and was currently in the throws of a sugar rush.

"Those dancing skeletons— madness, but so fantastic! My favorite part was when the one took off the other's skull and it started playing keep away with the others. Very good value!" Colin turned and noticed Ginny looking glum; pressing her spoon into a cauldron cake until it was completely flat.

"Hey, what's the matter? It's a party! We're supposed to be having fun."

Ginny lifted her head from her folded arm, "What? Oh, sorry, Colin. I guess I just miss home. Actually, I think I'm going to turn in early. Maybe write a letter to my Mum."

Colin shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself, but at least take some licorice wands with you. I know you like them."

"Thanks. See you at breakfast tomorrow."

As Ginny made her way back to Gryffindor, she wondered why she didn't see Ron, Harry, or Hermione at the feast. She had developed a habit of searching for them in a crowd because where one was, the other two weren't far off. However, there was no sign of any of them at the party.

_"Probably off on another adventure. I never get to do anything exciting. Maybe I can do something to make them notice me and then I can become a useful member to their team. _ _I'll have to ask Tom if he did anything interesting here at Hogwarts."_

She had just begun to climb the last flight of stairs when her head began to pound. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Ginny clutched her head and tried to run up the staircase.

_"I just need to make it to the common room and lay down and then I…"_

Before Ginny could finish her thought, her vision went black.

%G%

Ginny awoke surrounded by warm blankets; her ginger hair plastered to her face in a sweaty mess. She took in her surroundings and recognized the familiar four poster that was her own. She glanced to the alarm clock on her bedside table— _"Midnight…I must have been sicker than I thought."_

Ginny groaned as she dragged herself from the bed and shuffled to the first year girls' bathroom. _"When did this bathroom get so bloody bright?"_ She squinted in the lamplight and splashed water on her face then raked her fingers through her hair. It was at that moment she saw her reflection. Droplets of pink stained water were dripping down her face. Was she bleeding? Ginny didn't need to search long. Both of her palms were bright red. It didn't look like she was injured, so she began to furiously wipe at her hands. _"Why won't it come off? I keep wiping at it, but it won't come off!"_

Frustrated, Ginny threw the towel she had been using against the wall and stomped back to bed. She glanced around the room briefly and saw that Viola's bed curtains were drawn tight as usual. However, Maggie and Matilda were still wide awake, huddled close in conversation. They looked up as she began to change.

"Hi Ginny. Are you okay? Colin asked us to check on you," Maggie asked.

Ginny made her way to her dresser and pulled a fresh night dress over her head. "Oh…um…I had a headache earlier and I guess I must have fallen asleep. I feel fine now."

Both of her dorm mates looked relieved, "That's good, but you missed all the excitement. Filch's cat was attacked! We all thought it was killed, but Professor Dumbledore said it wasn't. And you should have seen the writing on the wall. It's all very ghastly, isn't it?" Matilda said.

"Writing on the wall? What did it say? Who would attack an innocent cat?"

"Something about the Chamber of Secrets being opened. You could go see it for yourself tomorrow. It's on the second floor. I just hope this was just some Halloween prank. Maybe your brothers?" Maggie said.

Ginny was shocked. Yes, the twins had a penchant for jokes, but never would they purposely injure any living thing for the sake of a prank.

"My brothers would never do something like this," Ginny snapped, "and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't accuse them of doing something so cruel."

Matilda defended her friend, "Oh, she meant no offense. Your brothers just seem like they enjoy a good laugh…"

"And you think injuring a cat is 'a good laugh' because I'm not laughing right now!" Ginny snapped back.

Before Maggie could open her mouth to retort, Matilda placed a hand on her upper arm. "Maybe we should just go to bed. It's late and I for one am hopped up on sugar and the shock of what's happened."

Ginny and Maggie were in a stare down, but they slowly broke their gaze. "That sounds fine. I'm tired," Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"Fine." Maggie replied evenly and pushed off Matilda's bed to briskly walk to the bathroom.

Ginny looked at the pile of clothes next to her bed. _"I must have been really out of it to go to bed in my school robes. Wait…what's that?" _

What appeared to be red paint was all down the front of the robes. She flopped onto her bed and conjured her bed drapes to close tight. _"What is going on? I don't understand. How did I make it to my dorm? Where did the paint come from?"_

With Colin fast asleep, stupid dorm mates, her brothers who wouldn't care, and her Mum and Dad hundreds of miles away, Ginny turned to the only person she could count on.

_"Dear Tom, _**_I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front."_**

_"Oh Ginny, that's awful! Tell me everything."_

%G%

The crimson words on the stone wall shone brightly in the torchlight:

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. **

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

She couldn't help but look at her hands. She had been able to get most of the red off in the shower that morning, but her palms were slightly more pink than normal. Could she be responsible for the writing? But that would be impossible.

"What are you doing there? This is a crime scene! No loitering in the halls allowed!"

Ginny turned and found Mr. Filch behind her; mop and bucket in hand and his face contorted in anger. She attempted to reply, but all that came out were splutters.

"Never mind!" Filch shouted. His eyeballs seemed to be protruding further and further out of their sockets. "Get to class!"

Before she could explain that it was Sunday, water came flooding out of the nearby girls' bathroom. It appeared that a pipe had burst.

"MYRTLE!" Filch was now so furious that every word was accompanied by spittle. "I've had ENOUGH! First the students are after my poor Mrs. Norris and then the ghosts are amuck! Dumbledore will hear about this!"

Thinking it best to leave him to it, Ginny scurried away.

%G%

"I know by this time many of you have heard the distressing news that Mr. Filch's cat has been petrified. Professor Sprout is raising a crop of Mandrakes to revive her. Be that as it may, I can assure you that this incident is being fully investigated by the entire staff and the culprit will be caught," Professor McGonagall's announced at breakfast the next day. "Those with any information should come forward. You will remain anonymous."

Ginny absentmindedly clasped her hands together; attempting to hide the color of her palms. Even if she wanted to come forward, she reasoned, she didn't really have any information to give. Halloween night was less than a blur for her. Tom had reassured her that the red on her hands and the front of her robes could have come from anywhere. If she told Professor McGonagall anything about it, the blame would point directly to her and she knew she hadn't done anything. Professor McGonagall didn't appear to be a woman to trifle with or someone who would hear her out. Ginny could imagine it now. _"Please, Professor, try to understand! I don't remember how the red got there!" _She would be expelled before you could say Mrs. Norris.

Professor Binns was droning on about the ancient Magi— some of the first known wizards in the world. They were probably fascinating, but Professor Binns had a knack for making the most interesting of history into the dullest. The students in his class usually used that time for catching up on sleep, the latest gossip, or (more rarely) other classwork.

"And Filch accused him? What did he say?" a slender, brunette Ravenclaw whispered behind Colin and Ginny.

"Well," her desk mate replied surreptitiously, "I was there and Filch screamed that he had murdered his cat. He was the first at the scene of the crime. Him and his friends, the ginger boy and that bushy haired girl."

"But Harry Potter the Heir of Slytherin? It just doesn't seem possible that the Boy Who Lived would be capable of it." the brunette scoffed.

"I hear he doesn't have much of a home life— orphan and all. He could be insane for all we know. He could enjoy torturing small animals when he gets bored. He might have pulled the prank because not enough people were fawning after him. It's ridiculous! Girls trip over themselves when Harry Potter is around!

"Ha! That's funny because I seem to remember a certain girl saying just last week how his dark hair looked so irresistibly soft, Jacqueline!"

Jacqueline seemed to be pouting, "Oh shut it, Eleanor."

With every word, Ginny seethed. How dare they? Harry would never be capable of such a thing! And for them to suggest that not only was Harry guilty, but that he enjoyed it all— it was infuriating! Ginny was about to tell them off when Colin placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Don't," he whispered firmly. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. He was right. No good would come of it. That was when he rotated her forearm so her hand lay palm up on the desk.

"Why are your palms bright pink?" his eyes widened. Her heart was racing. Would he understand and believe her?

She thought quickly and replied, "Oh— I accidentally knocked over a bottle of red nail polish on our dressing table and it got all over. It has been awful trying to clean off."

Colin's brow furrowed, "I didn't know you wore nail polish."

"It wasn't mine. It was Viola's."

He appeared satisfied with her excuse and returned to his doodling, but Ginny felt like a solid weight had settled in her gut. She had lied so easily to her only friend and because he trusted her, she was able to get away with it.

_"He would have never believed the truth,"_ she thought. Visions of Colin running to Harry with his suspicions flooded her mind. No, it was definitely wise to keep Colin in the dark about her blackout.

%G%

_"Dear Tom, I'm worried that Colin thinks I'm the one who wrote the message on the wall. But I would never hurt a cat! Ron says the cat deserved it, but that is just awful! I'm scared because I don't remember where I was and what if…"_

_"Shhhh…calm down, Ginny. You were so sick on Halloween that you could barely drag yourself to bed, remember? I promise you, Colin won't say anything. He's your friend, right?"_

_"Yes, but sometimes I think he would just let things slip out of no fault of his own. He's just rather talkative and one of the people he talks to is Harry. There has been a couple moments where I swear Colin was going to tell Harry that I fancy him."_

_"Doesn't Colin value your friendship enough to not say anything?"_

_"Yes…Yes, you're right, Tom. Everyone is saying that Harry might be the Heir of Slytherin, but Colin defended him. He said there was no way Harry would do such a thing."_

_"I agree. Neither Harry, nor you for that matter, are the Heir of Slytherin."_

_"Tom… do you know who the Heir is?"_

_"Alas, Ginny, I wouldn't be able to say."_

_"Oh, I thought maybe since you've been around for ages, you may know. I just want this to end."_

_"Don't fret, Ginny. I'm sure it'll be over with soon."_

_"At least I know I can depend on you. _ **_It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket."_**

%G%

The Hogwarts rumor mill was running at full steam and its fuel consisted of Harry Potter being the Heir of Slytherin. To make matters worse, some of the rumors included Ron being involved somehow. Hermione had been right—as much as Ginny was loathe to admit— the boys were on thin ice for the Ford Anglia episode. Even if the rumors weren't true, Ginny knew that most people wanted a scapegoat and would reach for the simplest of conclusions. She was so selfish. Here she was worried about herself being expelled when there was a greater possibility that Harry and Ron would be. If the school didn't expel them, her Mum would certainly pull Ron from Hogwarts. Their Mum had said that she wouldn't hesitate if he stepped one toe out of line. The weight in her gut had returned and tears began to stream down her face. She sniffled and wiped furiously at her cheeks as she made her way up a staircase.

"Ginny?" Her vision was blurred, but she could just make out Percy making his way down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"H-he's going to b-be expelled!" She hiccuped through her tears.

"Who is?" Percy placed both hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, Ginny. Who is going to be expelled?" he pressed.

"R-Ron! Mum said she would pull h-him from H-Hogwarts if he got in t-trouble again and everyone in school thinks he and H-Harry p-petrified Mrs. Norris!"

"Ginny! Breathe! Mum is not going to pull Ron— not if I can help it. Do you think Ron would harm the cat?"

"N-no… b-but people don't care!"

"Ginny, you are being irrational. Do you have anymore classes today?"

She managed to shake her head.

Percy hunched down in an attempt to meet her eyes. "I want you to go to your dorm and take a nap. You still look awful and I think you need rest. You are tired and it is causing you not to think clearly. Please go and rest."

She nodded numbly and slipped around Percy to make her way to Gryffindor House.

%G%

"I can't believe it! My first quidditch match! This is going to be the best!" Colin was literally bouncing as they sat in the stands. As per usual, he held his camera, snapping pictures when anything caught his attention. Ginny had painted her cheeks red and gold for the occasion; secretly hoping that Harry might notice and be impressed with her House spirit. The rumble of the crowd steadily grew to a low roar the closer it came to tip off.

The Gryffindor team and Slytherin team paraded out from their corresponding locker rooms. Her gaze found Harry amongst the team almost immediately. _"Just when you think he can't get anymore handsome, he puts on a Quidditch uniform."_

The teams took their places and Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint gave each other a firm handshake. Madam Hooch counted off before giving a loud blast on her whistle. The players swarmed around the pitch, balls flying every which way. Quidditch was one of Ginny's favorite things in the whole world. It was difficult at times to choose where to watch— between the Beaters smacking the Bludgers either toward or away from the Chasers who flew in complex formations, the Quaffle clutched in their grasp, zooming towards the Keepers and their goals. Ginny usually preferred watching the Chasers because she found their movements graceful and thrilling all at the same time. However, this time her eye was trained on the Seekers— the one in Gryffindor robes in particular. Harry floated higher than any of the other players, eyes roving the entire pitch for a glint of gold. He radiated a stoic calm in the midst of a raging storm. The Malfoy git attempted to throw him off his game with an immature catcall when it happened.

A Bludger came at Harry, nearly missing him by a few inches. George went after it and knocked it back towards the Slytherins, but the Bludger changed course last minute and boomeranged to Harry. Harry dodged and George intercepted it, but it again came after him.

"Something's wrong," Ginny turned to Colin. "I've never seen or heard of a Bludger attacking one player before. I think someone's tampered with it."

"What? That's crazy! How could someone do that?" Colin replied.

Fred joined George in his Bludger wrangling, but to no avail— the ball seemed to have a vendetta against green-eyed wizards with lightning bolt scars. Then the rain began.

The match raged on and the twins were beginning to look fatigued. With no Gryffindor Beaters tending to the other Bludger, the team's Chasers were unprotected. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were holding their own, but there was no telling how long that would last. As a result, Slytherin was leading sixty to zero.

Harry was being flanked at both sides by Fred and George when Oliver called time out. The Gryffindor team looked exhausted and the Slytherin team continued to jeer at them. Something Oliver said seemed to make the rest of his team angry. George was waving a finger in his face and gesticulating furiously. Harry just stood with his arms crossed. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and play began again. Harry streaked straight up higher and higher, the rogue Bludger not far behind.

"He's mad!" Ginny gasped under her breath. Fred and George were no where near Harry.

Colin looked bewildered, "Who is?"

"Harry told the twins to stay behind and let him deal with the Bludger on his own. I mean, he needs to find the Snitch, but he could get seriously hurt!"

There was a sickening smack as the Bludger made contact. Harry's right arm hung at an odd angle, obviously broken. He increased his speed toward Malfoy, but the Bludger only became more aggressive in its pursuit. Malfoy was startled as Harry careened toward him; he was just able to duck out of his way. It was then Ginny saw what Harry had been really aiming for.

"He's done it! He's done it! He caught the Snitch!" Ginny and Colin stood and hugged each other; the Gryffindor stands were shaking with the force of the crowd's celebration. It quickly turned to horror as Harry began plummeting toward the ground. He hit the muddy pitch with a horrific thud.

Professor McGonagall rose from the teacher's box; her wand pointed to her throat. "Please remain calm and stay in your seats!"

Ignoring her command, the Gryffindor students surged toward the aisles, making their way onto the pitch. Ginny and Colin were some of the first to make it to Harry. He had fainted, but he was starting to come to. Lockhart was leaning over him.

**"Oh, no, not you," Harry moaned.**

**"Doesn't know what he's saying," **Lockhart announced loudly to the growing crowd. **"Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."**

**_"No!"_**** said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…"**

Colin began to rapidly snap photos of Harry and his broken arm.

**"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," **Harry said loudly.

**"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times—"**

**"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.**

Oliver tried to reason with the Professor, but his argument was slightly weakened due to the giant grin on his face. **"Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say—"**

Fred and George, who had already been pretty muddy, were becoming thoroughly caked with it as they wrestled the rogue Bludger into a box. Lockhart twirled his wand and cast a spell on Harry's arm. Ginny covered her mouth in a gasp. Harry's right arm sagged and stretched like rubber. All his bones were missing.

**"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing— ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him?— and Madam Pomfrey will be able to— er— tidy you up a bit."**

Hermione and Ron rushed to his side when he tried to get to his feet. Ron was getting tangled in Harry's arm.

"Pick it up, Ron! We got to get him to the hospital wing," Hermione bossed.

"I'm trying! I can't get a good grip on it. No offense, Harry, but this is disgusting."

Ron began to wind Harry's right arm like a snake and hold it in his arms while Hermione supported him on his left side. Ginny watched as they hobbled along towards the castle like some strange three headed animal.

Lockhart continued to defend his shoddy spell work to the crowd. "You can never truly predict how these types of spells are going to work out. A less gifted wizard than I could have done some real damage. He still has his right arm and that is the important thing."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stormed off towards the castle. "What an absolute idiot," she snarled as Colin ran to catch up with her.

%G%

The general hum of activity in the Gryffindor common room was broken by raised voices locked in confrontation.

"I can't _believe_ you are still defending him! Just admit it! You fancy him!"

"You are being absolutely ridiculous, Ronald! People are allowed to make mistakes! Even talented wizards such as Professor Lockhart. If it had been Dumbledore, you would have defended him until your last breath!"

"Now who is being ridiculous? Lockhart is certainly no Dumbledore! Harry was deboned, Hermione! Like a fish!"

Like the rest of the House, Ginny tried and failed to block out the shrill voices.

"I do hope Harry is alright. He didn't look too good. I hope he doesn't have to be in the hospital wing long," she said casually.

"Ginny, do you fancy Harry?" Colin asked apprehensively.

She froze— _"How did he find out?"_

"No. I mean, why would you think that? Absolutely not!" Ginny rambled out.

Colin smirked knowingly, "You _fancy_ him. I _knew_ it! Do you think he knows?"

"Stop! I am definitely NOT going to talk about this. Mind your own business!" she growled.

He only grinned wider. "Awww… don't be so coy. You really _like_ him. You want to _kiss_ him. You want to _marry_ him," he singsonged.

"Shut up," she said through clenched teeth.

"Come on, Ginny. I think it would be very interesting to tell him how you feel," he was sniggering now.

"I said, shut up."

He affected her voice, "Oh, Harry! How I love you! Let me count the ways!"

"SHUT UP, YOU MUDBLOOD!"

Colin did as she commanded, his eyes widened then glassed over with unshed tears. Ginny felt bile rise in her throat. _"Where did that come from? How could I say that?"_

He rose from his seat abruptly and silently stared down at her.

"Colin, I'm s…"

"Don't." He said firmly. He looked so disillusioned at that moment; disappointed and sad. Now she _was_ going to vomit. "Just don't." He raised a hand as if pushing her away, the space between them seemed infinite. He turned and ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Ginny sat in shock. _"How could this happen? What have I done? I've lost the only friend I had."_

She bolted to her dorm, tears began to stream down her face. Her mind chanted the same words; a fruitless effort to sooth her aching heart— _"What have I done? What have I done?"_

She threw herself onto her bed, weeping bitterly. Wasn't this what she always did? She annoyed her brothers to the point they couldn't stand to be around her. She was a disappointment to her mother. She followed Harry around like a lost crup. She drove any friends away with her hot headed temper. She always ruined everything!

She sobbed and sobbed until her pillow was soaked through. As her tears slowed to sniffles, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her.

%G%

Ginny woke the next morning with a pounding headache, but she decided that she deserved it. But she was nothing if not stubborn. Her plan was simple— even if Colin refused to listen, she would apologize to him until she was blue in the face. She would do whatever it took to make it up to him.

The one snag in the plan was that Colin was no where to be found at breakfast. Maybe he snuck up to the hospital wing to visit Harry. Not really hungry anymore, she resolved to find him. She searched the entire castle, but found neither hide nor hair of him. _"Maybe he's still purposely avoiding me. Well, if he did what I did, I wouldn't exactly blame him."_

Discouraged from her day of searching, Ginny gave the password to the Fat Lady before entering the common room. Ron was languishing in an overstuffed arm chair while Hermione seemed thoroughly engrossed in Gadding With Ghouls.

"Ron, have you seen Colin? I've been needing to talk to him all day, but I can't seem to find him anywhere," Ginny asked.

Ron sat up, appearing stricken. Hermione put her book down, a look of pity on her face.

"Oh, Gin… I thought you might have heard."

The solid weight returned to her gut, but she attempted to laugh away her apprehension. She knew… she knew something was wrong, but she refused to admit it.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Ron? Where's Colin?"

Hermione stood from her chair, gently placing a hand on Ginny's upper arm.

"Ginny, Colin was attacked last night. He's been petrified."

* * *

**A/N 2: I am grateful for those that made it through my appalling Quidditch commentary- I am no Jordan Lee, nor Luna Lovegood. Also, I must admit that I'm getting rather attached to Ginny and Colin. Why did I have to separate them?!**

**Reviews are always appreciated, but just a visit is great too. We really should catch up some time. I missed you.**


End file.
